A house by the beach
by Deyse
Summary: Short story divided in 3 parts. Sequel to "Beautiful Dreamer." That small house located in a secluded beach served as a temporary shelter for two certain angels in human form when one of them had a little accident with her foot. But there was a perfect plan for what had started as an unexpected halt.
1. Part 1

**A house by the beach**

**(By Deyse)**

**This is a short story divided in three instalments and the events in it happen after "Beautiful Dreamer." But readers don't really need to read the previous story to read this one.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**PART 1**

The sky turned from orange to purple in a slow, cadenced pace as if waiting for the birds and other small animals to safely return to their shelter. It had been a sunny and warm day but nights at the shore were usually chilly and the constant cold wind would certainly make one look for a warm place to settle until the following morning. The moon was not visible yet but the sun was already making its way down to hide behind the ocean, whose waters, once deep blue like the sky itself, were now bathed in golden glow while its waves kissed the white thin sand.

Dark brown eyes scanned that scenario with enchantment as it represented one of the many wonders created by God in His infinite wisdom. Alone, the angel walked barefoot along the desert beach, allowing the wind to play with her long auburn hair and the sunrays to leave a rosy shade on her porcelain skin. Despite the fact that she had an unexplained fear of great masses of water, Monica was able to stay at a safe distance from the somewhat "scary" waves. Just enough to feel comfortable with the mix of the foam and the soft sand underneath her small feet, and the sensation of stepping on a soft ground caused her to smile.

Her angelic form was a shelter from the dangers of the Earth and it allowed her to be where she had to be in a matter of seconds. But whenever Monica found herself in a place like that, she let go of such status to take her human form. Only then was she able to feel and enjoy her Father's creations in their plenitude. Those perks, however, came with a price for little angels who were distracted by the flight of a seagull. Monica's next step caused her to feel a sharp pain on the sole of her left foot and she let out a soft moan. Trying to keep the balance, she saw that a piece of glass had cut her skin and now some blood was running in there.

Biting her lower lip and limping, the little angel moved away from where the water reached to sit down on the dry sand to examine the injury. Monica frowned with slight concern as she bowed her head and tried to return to her angelic form but, surprisingly, she failed. Also, there was no way she could get any medicine because the nearest drugstore was in the city centre, and it stood within a considerable walking distance from where she was.

Fortunately, however, some angels seemed to have been blessed enough to have other angels watching over them. "Protectors" or "guardians" some would say, but the truth was that the bond between the two heavenly beings was so deep that taking care was not considered a chore but a noble mission gladly fulfilled.

"Don't try to remove it, angel. It could hurt you even more."

That all too familiar voice brought great relief to Monica's heart as she immediately turned her face up to see the blond angel of death standing next to her.

"Oh, Andrew… I didn't see it! I thought it wouldn't be dangerous to walk on the sand, this beach seems to be practically intact…" She explained as her dearest friend knelt in front of her and examined her injured foot.

"And it is. But some visitors don't seem to care about preserving the nature."

Monica let out a disappointed sigh. "Which is a shame. Anyway, I should know better than to walk around in human form and barefoot on my way to meet Tess!"

"It was an accident. Don't be too hard on yourself, sweetie."

She frowned with a mix of pain, regret and worry on her face. "Perhaps this is true. But I'm afraid I'll be late now."

Not knowing how to say it, Andrew cleared his throat and looked at her, trying to choose the best words to reply.

"What is it, Andrew?" She wanted to know, noticing the hesitation in his dark green eyes.

"I'm afraid you are already late, Monica."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "I am?"

"Yes. Tess asked me to look for you as she thought you had…erm…got lost on your way to the cabin…"

"To the cabin?" She was even more surprised. "Wasn't it meant to be at the wee house on this beach?"

Trying to hide his amusement, Andrew caressed her injured foot. "It is now. She's waiting for us there."

Slightly blushed, Monica lowered her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry…"

Andrew reached out to stroke her cheek. "And I'm sorry I didn't get here before it happened. But I'm glad I got to find you and that I can take care of you from now on."

She looked at him again, now with a hopeful expression. "Are you in this assignment too?"

Smiling, he nodded his head. "Looks like I am in at least one assignment: to watch over this angelic foot of yours!"

The Irish angel managed a shy smile but the spark in her sweet doe like eyes told him how relieved she was to hear that piece of news. Andrew gave her hand a gentle tug. "Now come with me. Let me give you a little help."

The blond angel helped Monica to her feet and lifted her in his arms.

"Ready?" He playfully asked.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, Monica eyed him gratitude and much love and brushed a tender kiss against his cheek. "Thank you."

Pleased at her words and that affectionate gesture, Andrew nodded his head. "You're very welcome, angel."

X

The walk up to the small house was not too long and within a few minutes Andrew was already climbing the porch steps, where Tess had been waiting for some time.

"But what happened here, for Heaven's sake?" The supervisor wanted to know, frowning with concern at an injured Monica being carried in Andrew's arms.

"It was a little accident, Tess." Andrew quickly explained, crossing the porch and entering the small living room.

"I'm so sorry, Tess. I thought we would meet here instead of the cabin and I lost the track of time watching the ocean…" Monica started to speak, with regret written on her face.

"Watching the ocean, but we were not supposed-"

Andrew carefully deposited her on an armchair and placed her injured foot on a stool. And it was then that Tess fully understood what had happened with her dear charge.

"Oh, dear Father, look at that!" She explained, her annoyance at Monica's delay quickly giving place to great worry at the streak of blood running over Monica's skin.

"I'll get the first aid kit, angel. Be right back." Andrew spoke, giving Monica's knee a gentle squeeze.

As he left, the Irish angel turned to her supervisor. "I'm terribly sorry, Tess. I shouldn't be walking around the beach wearing no shoes…"

Throwing her a motherly look, Tess took a seat nearby and let out a tired sigh. "Oh, angel girl, how many times have I told you to protect your feet? This is not like the fields of Heaven where you can stroll along great distances having nothing but soft ground underneath your feet." The older angel gently admonished, with visible worry in her eyes.

Andrew returned to the living room carrying a first aid kit and took a seat right in front of Monica, gently moving her foot to rest over his leg.

"How bad is it, angel boy?" Tess wanted to know, watching as he examined the injury.

Before he answered, Andrew gave a quick look at Monica and her wide eyed gaze told him she was slightly scared. Angels getting hurt was not usual but it could happen when they were in human form.

"There's…a small piece of glass I have to remove." He said, carefully enough not to scare her more than she already was.

"I have to tell you something…" Monica tentatively spoke. "I tried to return to my angelic form so that my wounded foot was restored but…I wasn't able to…"

Andrew also frowned with slight concern. "You weren't?"

As Monica shook her head, both angels turned questioning eyes at Tess, who raised her eyebrows and let out a sigh, not really paying attention to her charges but to a silent message whispered in her heart. "I understand it, Father…"

"What is it, Tess?" The Irish angel wanted to know.

Noticing their anxious gaze, the supervisor quickly tried to put their hearts at ease. "That is alright, baby. I've just received a message."

"What message?"

"There's been a change in plans. You will remain in this form for a while."

"W-why? Have I done anything wrong?"

"Oh, no, angel girl." The older angel reached for her hand. "But apparently your slight distraction about the place where you should be and the little accident with your foot have caused a turn in the events."

Monica let out a small sigh, biting her lower lip and nodding with understanding. But Tess and Andrew exchanged a quick gaze, aware of Monica's disappointment.

"Besides this, angel boy is here and I don't know any other angel who would take care of another angel's wounded foot better than he does!"

"I...don't want to keep Andrew here while he has assignments to fulfil…" She shyly pointed out.

"It's already been taken care of, baby." Tess was quick to inform. "Angel boy will stay here with you, since it seems you're not going anywhere for a while."

"And I'm glad to know I'm in charge of monitoring you!" He added, with a wink back at her.

Monica turned to look at the angel of death with gratitude. "I couldn't be more blessed…"

Returning her tender gaze, the blond angel tried to lighten the mood. "So let's get to see this cute foot of yours, angel!"

With infinite care, Andrew cleaned the cut with a towel and warm water, not missing how she flinched as the contact, as soft as it could be.

"It'll be over soon, Monica." He said, loathing the fact that, no matter how gentle he was, it would hurt her.

A second later, he removed the piece of glass from her skin, heartbroken at the way she stifled a small cry of pain.

"See? It's over. Now I'll just have to clean it and put some bandage on it." He said, offering her a tender smile. Biting her lower lip, she nodded, still feeling guilty for causing so much trouble and making a mess on the Father's plan.

"Thank you..." Her voice was a little more than a whisper, causing Andrew to move seats and take a place right next to her.

"If you ask me, there must be another very good reason for us remaining in here other than my selfish pleasure of taking care of you." He said, taking her hand in both of his.

Looking at their conjoined hands, she managed a slight smile. "You are the best guardian angel an angel could pray for..."

He held her gaze for a moment as a silent conversation seemed to be going on between the two of them. A fraction of a second later, Andrew motioned to cross the small distance between them but before he could even start, they heard Tess' clearing her throat not far from them.

"I guess I'll be showing myself off since I'm under the impression you'll be far too well assisted here, Miss Wings!" The supervisor said, with her eyebrows raised and not missing how her dearest friends lowered their heads – Monica slightly blushed.

"I'm sorry again, Tess..." She said, with genuine regret.

But the older angel gave a step forward and cupped her chin up, throwing her a motherly look. "Not for that, baby. Not for that." Hearing those words made Monica's heart a little lighter as she knew she had not disappointed her supervisor. "I'll come back later to check on you."

Now Tess turned her eyes to Andrew and the tone of her voice became a stern one. "And you, mister Halo, mind the caffeine supply around here!"

"But I-" Surprised, Andrew raised his hand and tried to speak, while his beloved Monica lowered her head and tried to suppress an amused smile.

And Tess did not give him a chance to go on talking. "I know you're not the 'coffee drinking angel' but I also know pretty well how much you can spoil and grant wishes to certain people!" She said, looking at Monica in a mock accusatory way.

The blond angel tried to say something else but it was too late: Tess vanished on the following second.


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

"Here we go…Double mocha latte with extra topping especially made for a healing angel!" Andrew emerged from the kitchen carrying two mugs: one filled with warm chocolate and the other with Monica's favourite drink.

The Irish angel was sitting on the couch and gazing at the fireplace with a pensive look when her friend's voice took her out of her thoughts. Glad to see her smile, he carefully deposited the warm porcelain mug in her hands. Andrew was amused at the way she held it with both hands, as if holding something precious.

"Thank you, Andrew." She said, waiting for him to sit next to her in order to take her first sip.

"You're welcome, baby."

The sound of a roaring thunder came next, causing the two angels to look at each other – Monica with slight worry. "I didn't think there would be a storm...it was such a beautiful day."

"It was quite a warm day." He was grateful for the chance to remain at the small house with her, as Andrew knew how those storms scared the Irish angel. "If we do have some heavy rain, it shouldn't last too long." He added, trying his best not to worry her. "How have you been, angel? Tell me about your latest assignments."

Monica let out a short sigh before she spoke and her dearest friend quickly noticed slight frustration in her eyes.

"Most of them went on just as perfect as the Father had planned them to be."

He narrowed his eyes, attentively studying her face. "I can sense a 'but' in there..." He said, watching as she gave her shoulders a tiny shrug.

"There was this man, Alan Johnson. He lost his wife a few years ago and has been in pain since then. It's affecting his children too, but after a while with the family as the children's nanny, I could see his heart was not open yet and he still wouldn't accept God's message and His love." She told him.

Andrew stroked her hair as he shook his head. "It's impressive how humans still deny what's right before their eyes."

"Alan was angry at the fact that his wife had developed such a terrible disease and told me that if God existed He wouldn't have allowed it to happen to Karen." The Irish angel went on speaking. "I wish I could help more but I got the message that I should leave even before I revealed myself as an angel."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Andrew pulled his dear friend closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I respect the Father's plan and his command to leave but it's frustrating when your mission is not totally complete."

"Maybe it is one of those assignments that has to be fulfilled in steps and what the Father intended by sending you to be close to Alan and his children was to prepare them for a miracle that is yet to come. And it has to be this way because right now he isn't ready to understand or accept God's message and its real meaning." The blond angel spoke against her perfumed hair, wanting nothing more than to comfort her.

"I hope you are right." She turned doe-like eyes at him and the mere fact that he was standing by her side was enough to make her smile again.

"What about you, Andrew? Please tell me about your assignments otherwise we'll be here just talking about me and this is not fair."

He smiled, finding her interest about him rather endearing. "Some were easier than others, but all in all, I can say that things went on just fine these last few weeks." He tenderly placed a stray of hair behind her ear and winked. "But I was especially happy when I knew my next mission was a certain little angel with an injured foot!"

X

Little by little _the sound of the thunder _got nearer and minutes later it started raining. The storm came next, with lightning and strong wind chastising that small town and keeping its inhabitants inside their houses. The deafening sound of thunders caused Monica to snuggle closer to her beloved friend and as she did so, he tightened the hold around her small shoulders, feeling in his heart all the anxiety coming from hers.

"It's been a while now...Very soon, the wind will carry those heavy thunderclouds to the ocean." He said, gentling kissing the top of her head. "I'm sure we'll have a starry night." He added, hoping to at least bring her some comfort as he knew how that kind of weather made her feel.

The Irish angel closed her eyes for brief moments, thinking about how blessed she was for having Andrew by her side and praying that the strong howling wind and the intense rain would not bring destruction in their wake.

"Alan Johnson once asked me if there was someone special I would return to when my job was done." Monica suddenly spoke, opening her eyes again. "Someone I couldn't imagine being torn apart from."

"He was confronting you." Andrew replied, aware of how human's hopelessness would sadden her.

"Yes, he was." She fell silent for a moment and then turned her eyes up to meet his green ones. "And I thought about you."

That statement placed a warm smile on his handsome face despite of the seriousness of the subject. Andrew straightened his body in order to gaze at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Monica...you are so precious, angel. If I were asked the same question, I have no doubt of who would immediately come to my mind, sweetie."

The angel of death held her gaze for a few seconds and as if he had just received her consent, he crossed the small distance between them, touching her lips with his in a tender and sweet caress. With her eyes closed, Monica let out a small sigh and felt her heart being filled with so much love and care that her anguish started to subside almost immediately.

When they pulled away, Andrew still kept his eyes locked with hers and managed to convey all the reassurance she needed at that moment.

"I love you, sweet angel." He said, cupping her chin and brushing another tiny kiss against her lips, somewhat sealing his previous words.

Monica managed a crying smile, moved at the way he would always soothe her spirit and put the troubles away. "And I, you."

Andrew pulled her to his arms again, and kissed the top of her head. "Tell me what's in your heart, baby."

Her eyebrows knitted together as a memory crossed her mind and she lowered her head for a moment. "Alan asked me how I would feel if I knew that I would never see this special someone again. And for a moment...For a moment I didn't know what to tell him..."

"Oh, angel...You know that the same way that there are no coincidences or days off, there isn't such thing as 'we'll never see each other again'. You know that all of us, humans or angels, you'll always meet in the Father's Home."

"You're perfectly right, Andrew. I know that. But my assignment doesn't...And although it was my job to make him believe that there is a Home and that is where his beloved wife will meet him one day I couldn't go past all the pain he's holding in his heart...because the thought of not seeing you again made me feel this exactly same pain!" She said, as a lonely tear made its way down her cheek.

He gently pulled away, just a little so that he could face her. "But you know that this is not possible, right? That wherever you go, I'll always find a way to meet you, take you out for a dance and buy you a double mocha latte in between assignments!" He winked at her and was greeted with a crying smile. "It seems to me that what Alan needs is some evidence."

"Evidence?" She spoke, not quite understanding what he implied.

"Yes. You see, angel, you and I don't have to have faith to know that whatever happens we will be reunited once again because we know it. But humans…they need to hold on to their faith to move on in life and overcome personal tragedies. Some people have the ability to see the evidences of a greater power in small things during their daily life. Others unfortunately don't. A concrete proof that there is a loving Father is what will make Alan believe."

She nodded her head in understanding, thinking of how wise her dear friend was. "When I heard the Father's message in my heart telling me that I should leave I felt like I had failed..." The Irish angel spoke, with regret and sadness.

"He was not ready yet. But he will, eventually."

Another roaring thunder made her flinch in his arms and close her eyes again. "Thank you." She murmured, the movement of his fingers stroking her hair and bringing comfort to her soul.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, sweetie."

A few minutes went by filled with roaring thunders, intense gusts of wind and heavy rain hitting the windows, increasing a certain angel's tension.

And as if the conditions of the weather were not enough to trouble their spirits, the angels in human form could hear another noise coming from outside. This time, however, it did not seem to be produced by the forces of nature.

"I'll be back in a minute." Andrew spoke, giving her a gentle squeeze before rising to his feet.

"Andrew..." Her pleading voice carried much worry and he knew he could not do anything about it.

"It's okay, it's probably the wind."

He approached the front window with caution and although he did not let it be noticed, he too was worried about what could be causing that noise. But as soon as he looked through the window glass, the expression on his face turned into a surprised one.

"What is it?" Monica wanted to know, anxiety consuming her heart.

"Seems we have unexpected guests!" He said, moving quickly to open the front door.

"Guests?" She said, even more confused.

With the door finally open, the angel of death saw two children completely soaked to their skin standing in the porch. The boy could be around 12 and his sister was not more than eight years old. They were holding each other and their first reaction when they saw Andrew was one of fear. Both backed up immediately.

"S-sorry, sir...we didn't mean to bother you, we're leaving..." The boy said, grabbing his sister's hand and motioning her to climb down the porch steps.

Andrew noticed they were actually afraid of him and was immediately sorry for them. "Hey, it's ok, I won't harm you..." He tried to speak, but Andrew was also aware that his words would not make much difference since he was a total stranger.

But the children heard a second voice coming from inside the house and it made them turn around almost immediately.

"Andrew? What is it?" Monica spoke, she had managed come up to the door even with her foot bandaged and was now finding support on the angel of death.

"Miss Monica?" The little girl said, she and her brother smiling at the Irish lady with relief.

"Catherine? Jason?" She said, as surprised as them.

"We got lost..." The little girl replied, rushing towards the angel and holding her waist.

Even having a little difficulty in keeping her balance, Monica held her back and looked at Andrew, watching his questioning look.

"I worked for Catherine and Jason's father...Alan Johnson..." She quickly told him, "I was their nanny for a month..." And that piece of information had great significance to both angels. Alan Johnson was Monica's latest assignment and being exactly on that very spot to help his children made them understand why they had remained behind.

Secretly smiling to himself, Andrew nodded his head as it took him just a split second to realise what was happening there. God always had a plan and it included an injured little angel, two lost siblings and an angel of death who was temporarily reassigned to watch over all of them.


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

"Thank you, sir." The boy looked at the blond angel with grateful eyes as he served him and his sister hot chocolate and cookies. His initial fear had vanished completely after Monica told them that Andrew was very good at taking care of people, causing her dearest friend to blush at those words.

And right now, Jason and Catherine were relieved that they had found that small house by the beach in order to shelter from the terrible thunderstorm that kept on in full force outside. After getting lost during their "trip" to the shore, they were surprised to find a place to stay and, most importantly, to meet their former nanny at that secluded part of the city.

"We didn't think there could be a storm." The boy spoke, as scared of the roaring thunders as his little sister and a certain Irish angel.

"We just wanted to see the ocean. Mommy used to take us to the beach on the weekends." The little girl explained, finding it amazing how fast their clothes dried once they stepped into the house. "But all of a sudden we didn't remember how to come back..."

"Some paths and trails can be deceiving!" Monica added, as she knew exactly how it felt. "But where is your father?"

"He's at work...Again..." The boy replied, with his head lowered, causing the two angels to exchange a quick glance.

"Do you think he would be out there and not worry about where you two are?" Monica's question made them reflect for a moment.

"He's been so sad since mom..." The boy's voice trailed off and, despite his age, anyone could see the frustration in his voice.

"Your father may be sad, but he loves you two very much, Jason."

"I wish we could do something to cheer him up." The girl spoke, with genuine will.

"I think you can start by hugging your dad and telling him how much you love him first thing in the morning." Andrew replied.

"I think he doesn't like it...He is always so quiet..."

The blond angel sat next to Monica and shook his head. "He may be, but that doesn't mean he loves you less. I'm not a dad, but I can tell you that nothing can make a father happier than his children's love. Especially a father who has been very sad because he misses his wife the same way you miss your mom."

"Do you really think so, Andrew?" Jason questioned, his eager eyes telling them how much he wanted those words were, indeed, true.

"I am sure of it. You and your sister are his greatest treasure, his entire world." The angel of death spoke, and perhaps due to his heavenly nature that remark went straight to the little ones' hearts. "Your dad used to say that to your mother about you guys when you were still very little. I'm sure of that too!" They looked at each other and smiled, wanting nothing but to hold their dear daddy and tell him how loved he was.

And their wish did not take too long to come true. The two siblings were sitting next to Monica when they heard a familiar voice coming from the outside. The rain had subsided considerably and now it had turned into soft drizzling and the dark thunderclouds were now heading to the ocean.

"Jason! Cathy!"

Their eyes grew wide in surprise as Alan Johnson's calling reached their ears. "It's daddy!" The little girl exclaimed, while her brother rushed towards the window and saw their father not far from the house.

Monica and Andrew looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. Then, the Irish angel nodded her head and smiled at him, also receiving his smile and a wink as a reply.

Jason and Catherine opened the door of the little beach house and rushed towards their dad, who held them in his arms in a tight embrace.

"Jason, Cathy, what happened to you?" He wanted to know, and both of them noticed he was trembling. "Why did you come here? It's too far from our house!"

"We wanted to see the ocean, daddy...I'm so sorry!" His daughter explained, with a crying voice.

"It was all my fault. We didn't expect the rain and the storm." Jason explained, "But when they started we left our bikes in there." He pointed at a spot near the beach house; their father had used that seen them too, it was what led him there. "And then we found a shelter there."

"At that house? But-"

"Miss Monica lives there!" Catherine announced, still amazed at meeting their former nanny exactly at that place.

"Monica?"

"Yes! She's in there with her friend Andrew. They took care of us during the storm." She said, and the expression on her face turned into a mischievous one. "I think he likes her!"

"I'm very sorry we went too far, dad." Jason's regret was genuine.

"I was so worried when I got home and saw you were out there in the rain."

"We know. We never meant for you to worry, we just wanted to see the ocean. Mommy used to come here with us."

Alan lowered his eyes with sadness. "Yes, she did."

Noticing their father's sadness, Catherine stroked his face with tenderness. "You are our greatest treasure, our entire world."

The girl's words caused him to raise his head with surprise. "I used to say that about you two to your mother, when you were much younger."

"We know it. Andrew told us." Jason quickly informed.

"Andrew?"

"Monica's boyfriend." Catherine replied, leaving Alan slightly confused. He looked at the small house, seeing no movement in its interior and then back at his children.

"Ok. Here's the thing: I want you to go to the car. It's still raining and I don't want you to catch a cold." He said, as his jeep was parked not far from where they were.

But before the two siblings did what he had asked, he smiled at them and touched their faces. "I love you with all my heart. You two will always be my treasure."

Smiling back at him, Jason and Catherine looked at each other as if confirming Andrew's words, and then held their father as tightly as they could.

When the children reached their father's car, Alan started a short walk up to the small cottage where Catherine and Jason had got out of. It seemed completely deserted and its appearance told him no one had been there in years. Hearing that their former nanny was there and that she offered them shelter and food sounded nearly absurd and Alan wondered if his children were making it all up.

Climbing the porch steps, he noticed that the front door was left ajar but he could not hear any sound coming from the inside.

"Hello?" He called, trying to look through the window. "Anybody home? Monica?"

Having no reply, he pushed the door open slowly. Inside, an empty room and it seemed that the fireplace had not been used in years. Alan walked inside with slow steps, even more confused.

"Catherine and Jason are very blessed to have a father who loves them so much."

Monica's Irish lilt finally broke the silence and caused Alan to turn around and face her. Differently from what his children had seen, though, she no longer needed a bandage on her feet and was now standing on her feet involved in a beautiful glow that spread through the living room.

"Monica?" He spoke, his voice filled with surprise, "I thought...you had left the city..."

"So did I. But apparently God had a much different plan."

"God?"

"I'm an angel. And God sent me to you twice. The first time you were not ready to hear his message, though."

The gasped at that revelation. "You're saying that God is...is real and that He has a message? To me?"

"He does." She gave two steps towards him. "He wants you to know that you are never alone, Alan Johnson. He saw your tears and cried with you when your wife passed away. But you and Kelly have two beautiful children who miss her dearly and who love you so much..."

"Jason and Catherine are everything of the most important in my life." He said, with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I know that and God knows that as He is a Father too. That is why he sent his angels to be here and protect your little ones from the storm. A small miracle granted to you as a proof that there is a God and that He loves you very much."

Alan lowered his head as two long tears rolled down his face. "I was so angry! I believe that He had abandoned me when Kelly passed away."

"He was at your side, Alan. And your dear Kelly, she had an angel with her too. He escorted her to our heavenly Home, where there is no pain and no suffering. Only love!" She placed her hand over his shoulder, causing him to face her again. "And it's in the name of the love that brought you two together and that gave you two beautiful children that she wants you to move on with your life. Be happy and fill Catherine and Jason's life with much love!"

With a crying smile, the man wiped his tears and nodded his head. "Sh-she does, doesn't she?"

"Oh, yes..." Monica's eyes held some tears as well, as she was always so emotional in those occasions. "And your children...God placed this wee house on their way to protect them from the storm and to show you once again that He is always watching over your family, Alan."

"Thank you, Monica..."

All of a sudden, they heard Catherine's voice from a distance and Alan rushed to the porch. "Please say goodbye and thanks to Monica and Andrew!" The little girl spoke through the car window. But when Alan turned to face the Irish angel, surprise covered his face once again: Monica had vanished and the wee house was once again covered in the shadows.

"Thank you...Thank you, my Lord, for showing me the way..." He whispered.

X

At a distance, two angels watched as the family left that secluded beach and returned home with hearts filled with hope and much love. Monica and Andrew were invisible to the human eye and smiled at each other, glad that finally their mission had been accomplished.

The blond angel saw that there were tears in Monica's eyes and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, gently pulling her closer. "Who would say that your little detour on the beach would turn out to be a successful assignment?" He said, touching the tip of her nose.

"The Father always holds a perfect plan for His children...angels included!" She said, joy reflected on her face.

"And the greatest proof of that is your ability to dance being totally restored!"

Surprised, Monica turned to look at him with an extra spark in her eyes.

"Joe's Corner, 8 PM, downtown. There's live music, they serve the best pizza and there's free coffee after lunch or dinner!" He quickly added, winking at her and enjoying to hear her laughter.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She said, clearly enjoying his flirting.

Amused, he nodded his head. "And hoping you give me that honour!"

Monica turned to stand face to face with him and placed her hand against his cheek, caressing his strong jaw with tender fingers and eyeing him with utmost love. Without saying a word, she stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips against his, in a tender caress which he immediately returned.

"I'll take it as a 'yes'." The angel of death spoke, his green eyes simply lost in her sparkling brown ones.

"You are perfectly right." She said, and after a brief pause, still added. "Oh...And I love you."

With a warm smile, Andrew kissed her forehead and pulled her for a tight embrace. "And I, you, my sweet angel."

The end.


End file.
